closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
David E. Kelley Productions
1st Logo (September 18, 1992-1996) Logo: On a red-orange background, we see the words "Kelley" in a white underlined paintbrush script. "DAVID E." and "PRODUCTIONS" are shown above and below, respectively, in small letters surrounded by black bars. FX/SFX: The background's color changes throughout the logo and "Kelley" zooms out, that's it. Music/Sounds: Only the closing theme of the show or a generic theme from 1994-96 on CBS. Availability: Seen on various shows produced by Kelley from 1992-1997, such as Picket Fences and Chicago Hope. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1996-2016) Nicknames: "Old Woman," "I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up", "You Stinkah!" Logo: An old woman is watching TV and changes the channel, and "David E. Kelley Productions" (and "in association with") in a crude typewriter-like font bursts out of the TV, knocking her and the chair over. Her legs dangle as the logo then disappears in a "switch-off" fashion. Variants: Two variants exist on Boston Legal and Harry's Law: *Hockey: The old woman and a boy play hockey indoors. They come from the left side of the logo, and as the boy hits the hockey puck, it flies up and crashes in the screen, with the logo on the puck. *Rolling Skate: A grandmother walks out of control with a boy shown on roller skates skating out of control. They seem to be chasing out-of-focus, and the helmet that the boy is wearing comes off of his head, and gets to the inside of the helmet, rocking left-to-right, with the entire text inside it. *On new shows starting with Harry's Law, the "in association with" text is removed. It was also used for the initial version when it was debuted in 1996. *In 1999, the logo was given an enhanced look. FX/SFX: The wind sounds and the TV screen popping. A cross of live-action and cut-out animation. Cheesy Factor: The old lady looks like she is rocking unnaturally fast, though this seems to be done intentionally for comic effect. The effects on the Boston Legal variants look crude. Music/Sounds: A split-second of the Picket Fences theme is heard, followed by a whoosh and crashing sounds. At the end, the lady is heard yelling "You stinkah!" and a brief "POP!" is heard when the logo disappears. Often times, the sound effects are either mixed or drowned out with network announcements on ABC, NBC (on Harry's Law) and CBS. The person yelling "You stinker!" in the logo is Mildred Kelley, David E. Kelley's late grandmother. On The Crazy Ones, this hasn't any themes, just straight to the whoosh. Availability: Seen on The Practice, Snoops, Boston Public, Boston Legal (which has all 3 versions), Ally McBeal, Chicago Hope, Harry's Law (which also has all 3 versions), Monday Mornings, the ultra short-lived Girls Club, and The Crazy Ones. Also seen on the first season of Golitah on Amazon. Editor's Note: Some people may be freaked out by the strangely fast pace or the old woman tumbling from the chair, but it's mostly funny. 3rd Logo (2017- ) Logo: On a black background, we see DAVID E KELLEY stacked and in blue. Some of the letters are very stretched out, such as the two D'' in ''DAVID and the middle E''. Under the company name is ''PRODUCTIONS in gray, with two red lines on either side of the word. On the bottom of the screen are seven curved gray lines. FX/SFX: None, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Big Little Lies, as well as the second season of Goliath on Amazon. Editor's Note: None, it's boring compared to the previous logos.